


just siblings doing sibling things like killing your dad

by KlausKatz



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicide mention, drug mention, family fun!, i should probably outright say this but they r gonna kill reggie, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausKatz/pseuds/KlausKatz
Summary: what happens when they go back into their kid bodies? wouldn't Reggie treat them the same but what if the kids wanted to be better to each other and live? they deserve to be happy and Vanya deserves to have her powers, ps to have this happen Reginald needs to die in my eyes he would never stand for such insubordination like trying to be happy teens?!!!?





	1. Vanya make good coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first tua fic I hope yall enjoy also this it for my tua server 7 emotionally stunted man babies <3 <3 <3 and for bird specifically bc I said so. I hope y'all enjoy also sorry but Luther doesn't have rights in this fic

Klaus woke up with a start, he was in his childhood bedroom. The last thing he remembered was holding onto his siblings and the moon exploding. He looked down at himself and laughed he was thirteen again. 

Klaus ran through the halls to find his siblings before he could duck into anybody's room he heard loud noises from the kitchen below. He walked downstairs and sees all his brothers and sisters all thirteen again and sitting down. 

He smiled he had missed this, being happy being untouched without those feelings of needing drugs. He was thirteen and was clean, before Ben died before Five left before their lives fell apart. 

He looked at his siblings, they hadn't noticed him yet. He watched Five drinking coffee, Ben and Diego were talking between themselves it took him back a bit. For years it was only him who could see Ben and talk to him. Klaus knew Diego missed Ben the most, they were close, Ben balanced Diego and understood him more than Klaus ever really bothered to. Vanya, dear sweet Vanya who seemed to be hiding from Luther and Alison who were arguing. Mom was at the stove completely oblivious to the changes they all had gone through the night? Before.

 

Klaus took a deep breath and walked in “brothers and sisters morning and welcome back to the year Two Thousand and Three” he said mimicking a sports announcer. He kissed Mom on the cheek and wedged himself between Ben and Diego effectively ending their conversation. Klaus figured a convo about books or some show Diego probably watched in the future that Ben couldn't wasn't as important as him. 

Diego rolled his eyes at Klaus’ actions and Ben scoffed. Luther glared at him “ Klaus lets not announce we’re from the future in well the future okay?” he said annoyed

Klaus raised his hands in retaliation “ okay okay jeez I get it we don't want the old man to know”

Five looked up at his siblings for the first time since he woke up “Who made the coffee” he asked, it was surprisingly good 

Vanya softly said “I did” she had not wanted attention this morning she had not wanted them to save her, but she woke thirteen and invisible again or so she thought. She had come down the stairs grabbed the secret special coffee maker she bought and made coffee for herself and Five when he came down. 

Five smiled at her “It's really good Vanya best cup I've had” he meant it and he wanted to make sure Vanya knew that this time around he wouldn't leave, Ben wouldn't die and Vanya wouldn't be alone 

Mom served breakfast eggs, bacon, and toast. After the meal was done the kids looked at each other unclear as what to do. Do they continue their lives as thirteen-year-olds with all the training and emotional/physical abuse their “father” gave them or do they leave and try to find their own way in the world?

Five looked like he wanted to suggest something but before he could Ben spoke up 

“What if we killed him,” he said he wanted to be free to not be so scared of himself. He also knew from following Klaus around how awful their “father” could be.

“Going away from him is the only way we can help Vanya,” Alison said supporting Ben.

Luther jumped up “We Are Not Killing Dad” he spoke angrily. He couldn't believe his siblings would ever suggest a thing, he couldn't believe Alison would agree. 

Five was in thought, it wasn't if he didn't want Reginald dead and Alison was right but he wasn't sure if the action of killing Reginald would alert the Commission.

Klaus looked at Ben then at Luther “Let's kill the old bastard he was never our father” he said coldly. No matter what Reginald did it didn't seem to click in Luther’s head Reginald was not good.

Luther left in a huff, thoughts swirling around his head. So what if his siblings were under the impression dad was terrible they clearly weren't good enough. He didn’t get them he didn't get their antagonism against dad. 

“Soooo all in favour of killing Reggie put your hands up,” Klaus said.

Predictably 6 hands went up in the air.


	2. Grace loves her knife boy Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luther gets redeemed and Grace is the best mom ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all Luther is not that valid but boy does he know that dad isn't always right and sometimes u need the help of ur siblings. also, Luther and Alison will Not be a thing. Also, I love grace sm and the idea that Diego would try to help her cook is adorable

Luther stomped down the hall, his thoughts a mess. It seemed that his thirteen-year-old brain was interfering with the thirty-year-old part of his brain. He needed to remember there was a good reason for hating their father. He rubbed his arms, “he rubbed his arms, almost surprised to feel how smaller and less hairy they were. There! That was it, Dad had messed with his body and sent him to the moon for no reason. ‘ Vanya could still benefit from Dad’s help’ he reasoned in his head ‘that's a reason to keep him alive’ he turned around. They didn't need to kill dad they just needed him on their side!

Back in the kitchen Diego took mom to the side he let Five dominate the assassin plan seeing as Five was a trained one. He wanted to talk to mom see if he could override her programming to allow them to escape maybe he could convince her to come with them. 

“Mom, what if we told you we were all from the future,” he asked her.

She blinked down at him “Sweety what do you mean?” she politely asked, stroking Diego’s face lovingly 

“I said what I said, we’re from the future. Dad died and Vanya has powers that destroyed the whole fucking world... She also killed you and Pogo too” he spoke angrily. He missed his mother so much. Killing her and then seeing her die when the house was torn apart broke him inside. 

Mom sensing this pain inside him hugged him “Its okay Diego I believe you”

Diego leaned into his mother’s warm embrace, times like this made him forget she wasn’t human. After a moment he leaned back “We can’t stay here, dad will control us all. We need to leave and help Vanya with her powers and grow up normally but we can’t do that alone. Come with us mom please.” he begged her, physically they looked thirteen. Nobody would hire them or give them a place to stay if Diego couldn’t get mom on their side. 

Grace looked down at her son, her Diego. Her little boy who would bake with her, the perfect little sous chef. The swell of maternal human affection that bubbled up from somewhere deep inside rose. Her children needed her. She held her sons face in her hand and spoke: “I'll go with you, my place is with you my child” she gave his forehead a gentle kiss. 

Diego smiled, tears shining in his eyes, his mom was more human than robot he knew it.   
He squeezed her tightly once then let go. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Five stand up. 

It seems like they had come up with a plan but before Five could speak Luther ran into the room. 

“What if we just told dad!” Luther said excitedly. “We know everything and we can use that knowledge to get him on our side, or well at least convince him that training Vanya is for the best” he was out of breath and grinning by the end of the sentence. 

Five looked at Luther, a mix of pity and annoyance on his face “Luther this is dad we’re talking about, he would never ever listen to us. If it makes you feel better we could just run away, cover our tracks and change all of our names instead of killing the bastard” Five reasoned. He was all for killing Reginald, it was the easier and more efficient option of the two in his opinion.   
Luther looked at his siblings seeing the same sort of pity on their faces, he was their leader and dad was well their father if they could prove they were a lot smarter and more in control of themselves and knew all of dad’s dirty secrets he would help them wouldn't he?

“Vanya needs help training her powers and we all know dad is our best bet at helping her” he tried again. 

Vanya scoffed “Dad trying to train me was what got us in this situation in the first place!” She knew that she needed help maybe more than her siblings could provide, she was scared but she was more scared that Reginald would harm her or her siblings if they stayed. 

Alison walked up to Luther and held his hand gently “Luther, maybe dad would try to erase our memories. He’s done it before what's stopping him from making me make everyone forget and everything goes back to normal and all of this has been in vain” she spoke trying to reason with him. 

He turned away from her, “Maybe you’re right.” Luther said softly. He didn't want to admit it at all but maybe Reginald Hargreeves wasn't always right. 

“So what’s the plan then,” Luther asked turning to Five.


	3. Flashbacks and Bread boy Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we learn the actual murder plot and I keep inserting little headcanons I have about the characters into this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writing in italics is a flashback to what Five and Ben, Klaus, Vanya, and Alison were talking about. as always please comment and leave a kudos if you're enjoying this!!

_Five looked at Diego “ go see if you can get mom to come with us, six possibly seven thirteen-year-olds can't really own a house” he said. Diego nodded and moved to talk to their mother._

_“Okay let's get straight to business. If Reginald finds out it could be horrible he could use Alison’s powers against us effectively rendering us useless to stop the apocalypse. Our best bet is to either make him forget; make the whole world forget about the Umbrella Academy and disappear or we kill him and disappear into obscurity” Five said. He was unsure if Alison’s power even worked on their dad, sometimes Five didn’t think the man was human at all._

_Alison bit her lip “If there’s a way for us to broadcast my voice to everyone but us then maybe it could work but that’s a big maybe. What if it doesn't work and we just draw more attention to ourselves or it makes us forget?” she said concerned._

_“I also don’t really remember my power working well on dad either” she finished saying. She had tried many times over the years to rumor her father, just simple things such as ‘I heard a rumor you closed your eyes’ but it never worked and she got smacked or yelled at._

_Vanya looked at Five, his grim determined face. She wasn’t so sure about this plan. Reginald for all his faults and abuse was still their father. She also thought of her own issues, being made to feel less, therefore unloved and unworthy in his eyes but never in the eyes of her siblings. She needed help she needed support and she knew now more than ever she would never get it from their father. “We should kill him” Vanya said._

_Five smiled at her_

_“Okay, I’m glad we’re all in agreement about ending our dear dad’s life but the real question is how?” Klaus asked. It was a touching scene between Five and Vanya but Klaus needed to know how now._

_“I am very good at sneaking pills from hospitals you know. We could always simply drug him and then he dies peacefully drugged out of his mind” Klaus suggested almost wistfully._

_Five thought it over, it was simple to mask flavourless pills into food, it could work. It was also less messy and easy to explain to police that their mother had a well-stocked infirmary and accidentally gave their dad the wrong pills for a headache._

_“It's the least messy option we have, if we use any of our powers it could be bad. Pills are easy to crush up and put into food. It's also easy to blame on accidentally messing up the existing pills dad takes” Ben said. He was not one for death, he hated it. Years of watching his siblings fall apart, turning into hollowed out damaged versions of themselves because of their dad had removed any and all positive emotion he had ever felt for their dad. He wanted to spend the life he was robbed of happy with his brothers and sisters so badly._

_Klaus grinned wildly at Ben. good ole Ben always and forever on his side. “So all in favour of making our daddy dearest overdose raise your hands” he said excitedly sticking his hand up._

_The rest of them raised their hand._

_Five stood up and went to talk to Diego, make sure mom was going to help but before he could Luther came back into the room._

“The plan Luther is to get our hands on some drugs and make dad have an overdose. It's simple and clean, no need to use powers and we know Reginald takes other forms of medication hopefully if it all goes well we can pass it off as an accident.” Five said confidently going over types of drugs he knows for the perfect type to kill him.

Diego stepped forward pulling mom with him “Mom’s gonna help us isn't that right mom” he looked up at her and smiled.

Grace looked at her children and smiled, they were all so precious, she could not leave them “Of course sweety I am always here to help” there was a dinging sound emitting from her.

“Oh Ben dear our bread is done! Children sit down we will have some freshly baked bread your brother and I made and we can talk more darlings” Grace said smiling, she turned around to the oven as she heard the scraping of chairs and the sounds of her children sitting down.


	4. the starting of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which my browser history was weird last night and the kids hug it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drug mention. this chapter I actually did describe how Reggie should die and honestly, I think it's pretty good!! hope yall enjoy leave a comment and a kudos! :)

Grace placed fresh bread and butter out for her children who all dutifully took a piece. 

Klaus waved his piece of bread in Five’s direction “So what kind of drug are we going to use? OxyContin, Percocets, Fentanyl maybe even the classic antidepressant” he said listing off many pills he's tried before. Of course there are always special concoctions people make specifically for situations like this but it may be better to keep it isolated.

Vanya scrunched up her face in thought, she took antidepressants it would be ironic if they used her medicine to kill their father. “If you want to use antidepressants I have lots and I don't want to take them anymore” she shrugged. 

“I don't think that would be a smart idea. The police would look into any history of mental health issues and find that the pills we fed to dad were also your pills and that wouldn't be good” Diego reasoned. Despite not legally working with the police he still knew the ins and outs of how their crime scene could work.

 

“I think we could maybe unintentionally hurt Reginald, say during training we trip him and he breaks his leg and now he has to take a prescription pain medicine like OxyCodone or Percocets but instead he takes too many and dies. We play the part of the crying children who blame themselves because it was Alison's doll and maybe Klaus, Diego and Ben were distracting him and Luther and I couldn't catch him in time so we feel it's our fault he died. The media eats up our sob story and nobody's the wiser. Five explained in detail. It was the perfect plan, they could all act relatively well and the media would gobble up 7 little children crying over the death of their father. 

Ben blinked at the rapid speed of Fives speech but it clearly was a good idea. “What if he accidentally drowned, he took too many pills then took a bath and fell asleep that would make it look more like an accident wouldn't it” 

Ben had seen many overdoses in his time as a ghost, whether it had been Klaus or one of his ‘friends’ and the most peaceful passings he had seen was from drowning. They just slipped under and slept eternally almost like sleeping beauty in her bed… once that thought would have terrified Ben but the things he's witnessed being dead have been worse than one could possibly imagine. 

Luther looked back and forth between his siblings “This is all too casual and well planned out. Have you guys actually thought about this before?” he knew his siblings hated their dad more than him but this was ridiculous. It was too well planned like they had been thinking for ages how to kill him.

Five rolled his eyes “I'm a fifty-eight-year-old assassin I've been trained to kill anybody and make it look like an accident” Five said annoyed, he also figured Ben had seen some shit when he was well you know. 

Alison turned to Ben ignoring Five and Luther’s mini leader clash “Dad drowning would make it seem like an accident. I'll teach you how to cry on command” she grinned at Ben. 

He smiled softly back at her. 

Klaus dramatically burst into tears “ Already ahead of you sister!” he said in between sobs. He was rather talented at being dramatic and was always on the edge of a mental break down, tears came quickly for him. 

Everyone was taken back for a moment staring at Klaus as he started to really sob hard.

Grace quickly came up to him and cooed “Oh darling hush my dear no need for tears” she said gently wiping his face with a cloth and holding him close. 

After a moment he pushed her away and stopped crying “so that went from being dramatic to actually being sad. Let's just ignore my mental issues” he said awkwardly he didn't really have time to mourn Dave properly because of the apocalypse. 

Diego and Ben came up to Klaus and hugged him then Vanya joined followed by Alison. 

Five rolled his eyes “We don't have time for this” he said but allowed Alison to grab him and he joined their mini hug session. Years of isolation was hard, he missed their group hugs a lot.

Luther stood at the edge but put a hand on Klaus’s shoulder in solidarity. 

Tears welled in eyes though Diego would vehemently deny this; it was nice to be able to hold your family close. 

“What is the meaning of this children, separated immediately!” a familiar and angry voice came from the door frame of the kitchen. Reginald had come to collect the children for their lessons. 

The children quickly separated, sleeves used to wipe away tears and they composed themselves and stood in a line in front of their father. 

“Get into uniform this instant and meet me in the foyer,” he said harshly. 

Klaus looked down at his outfit. He was in his pajamas thank god. It would have been very hard to explain his outfit especially the bowling shoes if he wasn't. His other siblings also wore the same pajamas.  
Luther stood tall under his father's scrutiny “Yes father we will go get dressed and met you in five minutes” 

Reginald nodded “Good good number one, make sure everyone is dressed properly or else,” he said threateningly then briskly walked out of the room.

The kids all physically deflated 

“God can't we just kill him right now” Klaus whined. It was like the man had sucked all feelings of family and comfort and replaced it with just nothing. 

“Let's just follow his rules for now,” Luther said heading for the door. “We don't want to seem suspicious so let's just get dressed then we’ll go through with the plan okay” he looked mildly annoyed at his siblings.

“I hate to say this but I agree with Luther,” Diego said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Let's go now,” He said pushing past the group and heading to the door. 

The rest followed suit knowing they had to injure Reginald soon or else they would be stuck repeating everything again.


	5. of brotherly love and walkie talkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have separate training and Reginald wants to test out Allison's powers on unsuspecting family members but don't fret Reggie did promise her it wouldn't be anything bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy its been like a literal week lmao I've been busy.... but I'm back !!! I promise I'll update more regularly! anyways I hope you enjoy! leave a comment if you have any concerns or questions, please !!

Klaus stood in front of his closet looking at the rows upon rows of the same ugly ass clothing. He sighed to himself and pulled down the uniform he was forced to wear for most of his life. He looked in the mirror about to make a gesture to Ben but caught himself in the last minute, the only other thing in the mirror was himself.

“It's just for today” he muttered quietly and got dressed, he was just about to do the tie up when Ben entered his room fully dressed. 

“Hey,” Ben said smiling, Klaus could tell it was fake. 

“Hey,” Klaus said giving him back the same empty smile. 

“I’m alive and it's so so so weird,” Ben said and laughed a little 

Klaus cracked a genuine grin at his brother “It really is, I keep looking around expecting you to be there and it's fucking with my mind” he said voice getting quieter. 

Ben was his constant companion in death, they were close when Ben was alive but it wasn't the same, Ben was stuck with him, they were stuck together and Klaus was afraid that now Ben would abandon him too.

Ben smiled at Klaus “I’m still here I just now can read books and watch the movies I want to watch” he said. He knew Klaus was afraid of everybody leaving him 

“I'm here for you Klaus you’re my best friend and brother,” Ben said and moved in to hug Klaus.

Klaus hugged Ben back tight 

“Do you think you could help me tie this tie I haven't worn one in years and I was always bad at them,” Klaus asked and pulled away from his brothers embrace.

“Sure!” Ben said and tied his tie in the traditional half Windsor knot all of them used. 

They smiled at each other.

Luther poked his head in “ you guys ready” 

Klaus wiped the tears from his face and smiled “ as ready as ever” 

They left the room and all seven of them lined up in the foyer from one to seven waiting for their father's instructions. 

Reginald came out of the living room with a clipboard; mother and Pogo following behind him he looked at his children dressed and ready within ten minutes of him asking. He nodded at them. 

“Number seven go with Grace for your lessons, One and Two with Pogo for lessons on leadership, today you will be learning Alexander the Great's tactics.” he waved them off. 

Vanya followed Grace upstairs and Luther and Diego followed Pogo to another room not far off from the living room. 

Reginald turned to the rest standing there waiting “I will see the rest one by one starting with Three until I call you, you may sit in the living room. I have set out some readings to do while you wait” Reginald said and waved his hand dismissing them. 

Ben and Five shared a look as Klaus walked ahead of them into the living room. 

Allison had stood back with their father waiting for him to tell her what to do. 

“Number Three we are going to test to see if your powers work through radio. I have placed a radio in the living room and one for us to use in my study, come along now” Reginald said and started walking towards the stairs. 

Allison walked quickly to catch up with him “ I do not want to say any commands that might hurt them” she said firmly. 

“That is acceptable Number Three since this is just practice,” He said without breaking stride. 

He unlocked the study. Allison saw a large black handheld Walkie talkie and a set of headphones attached to them on a desk and a chair in front of them for her to use.

Her father grabbed a notebook and placed earplugs in his ears

“Now Number Three I would like you to sit here and use this walkie talkie set to contact the second one in the living room. It has enough range to connect them together and still be able to hear your voice clearly.” Reginald said to her as he flipped a few switches and a crackling sound started from the walkie talkie on the table. 

Allison sat down and placed the headphones on her head and adjusted the microphone over her mouth. 

She turned to Reginald “What do you want me to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is winterwonderfemme if anybody is interested in asking any questions about this fic !!!


End file.
